Something wicca this way goes stronger
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Placed on season four, well the midpart anyway. A demon managed to vanish the power of three. The elders have an idea, to change their foundation in order to recover the charmed ones powers to make them stronger, creating the power of four R&R please


Something wicca this way goes.. (stronger)

Phoebe Halliwell came down stairs to the parking lot, She had mixed emotions now that her divorce was a fact.. the idea of Cole being the source was way too much for her, and her big sister Piper wasn't still very adjusted to be the big sister at all, she was cool and understanding but more like an equal, true was they both missed Prue big time, Her real big sister who died a year and a half ago, she was always taking care of them and always had the right word. Phoebe looked up and whispered "wish you were here Prue, we still need you you know? You really chose a bad moment to leave"

Sitting on the bar of P3 Piper was making the monthly balance g a bit annoyed because no one was really helpful she was feeling lost sunk into all the responsibilities and pregnant, getting more pregnant everyday, She was feeling a bit lost looking for someone who could make her feel better she looked herself in the bar's mirror, she was wearing Prue's favourite necklace "tuff shoes to fill huh?" she sighed

In the meantime Paige was fighting her own demons something in her room was annoying her, she wanted to change the wallpaper but surely Piper will freak out, it was the last thing of Prue in that room, she saw a beautiful picture her elder sister took, she would love to meet her, only saw her twice, one she was dancing at P3 but Paige didn't have the courage to talk to her, the second time was in her coffin. Deep in her thoughts she was when a female demon appeared behind her "wanna join her?!?" She said as she sent an energy ball toward Paige, she called for it "Energy ball!" and threw it backwards" the female demon desappeared and the energy ball hitted the baby stuff .

A good looking demon appeared behind Piper "Witch!" he called and tked her towards the wall, she stood up annoyed and tried to blew him up, but nothing happened then she tried to freeze him as he seemed to attack again, nothing happened and he shimmered out

A nice man threw his papers next to Phoebe, she offered to help him , naturally, as she took his shoulder to bend she had a premonition of him turning a demon and attacking her she levitated as he tried to touch her, and then left.

The sisters tried to call each other but the cell phones were dead, worried Piper and Phoebe decided to go straight to the manor, While Paige went out to but some potions stuff she was definitely sure they will need.

Down at the underworld a demon known as Dormoth smiled and said evily "Power of three took by the thieves now, lets move to part two" Klea, the new leader of the Brotherhood of the thorn nodded as she ordered "tell Cole he can come in now" A minor demon brought Cole and the seer...

The elders felt the problem but didn't allow Leo to leave the major whitelighter spoke:

"The power of three is gone, and there's no way to be restore, must admit that one of the factions are stronger than us not even the void"

"does that mean that's it? They won?! What about the charmed ones?! What about my baby?!?!" Leo was freaking out in 60 years he never saw the Elders so sad and defeated

Cassandra, the light seer who looked exactly like the evil one spoke then "Lucky for us this is the best day to this, it has such a strong vibe that's why this is the only way their plan could work, so if we're doing it , we better start now WE all know it breaks the rules, but its the only choice we have and its has to be done at the very last minute so they have no way to strike back. The greater good comes first remember?"

Leo was more confused than usual what was going on? , as a reply, he saw the faces of the elders sighing and nodding "yes, Cassandra is right, call the new whitelighter" Cassandra waved her hand and a guy in a robe came in, he stood up in front of Leo and showed him his face

"I know you" he said but before he could say more another elder spoke

"He is your assistant now ,along with Sam, you three have to regroup the charmed ones inside the manor, tell them to stay there draw a circle of candles around the book of shadows with a mount if earth, a glass of water, a bigger candle and a bell facing north south east and west Piper must be standing east, Phoebe south and Paige west ,and it has to be in the basement not the attic" Cassandra opened her eyes "done ,the protection spell will work until midnight, we must have this done at 11:59 pm"

As Piper was leaving P3 another demon attacked her she tried to defend herself but she couldn't she only could duck because of the baby protection "Leo !" she yelled , her husband appeared and quickly orbed her to the manor.

When Paige was about to get into her car the female demon took her by surprise, she tried to orb away, but she couldn't, wasn't sure why she was about to call Leo too when she felt a hand touching her leg and the tickle she was used to feel as orbing "thanks, dad" she said as she recognised Sam once they were at the manor. "Paige are you okay?" Piper hugged her then she turned to Sam and Leo "where's Phoebe? What's wrong?"

Phoebe was fighting a strong demon with kick boxing once she found out she was powerless She was hurt by athame Cole felt it and appeared to fight the demon, before she fainted she felt someone holding her and orbing her away as he healed her at the same time.

"where's Phoebe? What's wrong?" Before Leo could answer Phoebe was orbing inside the living room in the arms of another whitelighter "thanks.. ANDY!?!?!?!" she freaked out as Piper was paralysed seeing Him with Phoebe,

"Andy?!" Paige asked who is he??!"

"He was Prue's love of her life" Piper said as she turned to poke Leo "You could tell us that he was becoming a whitelighter"

"He was sworn by secrecy" Andy said "but is good to see you again guys" Andy smiled

"okay, we have no powers and three whitelighters around what's going on?"

The three whitelighters were speechless they didn't know how to start , they thought to be saved by the bell, As Leo went to the door Victor and Morris entered both of them anguished

"What's wrong why did you guys call us we've been worried sick!" As they entered the living room Morris almost died "Andy!?!?!"

"He's one of Leo's team now" Piper said trying to soothe him, didn't help that much Andy approached to him and hugged him "I'm here to help, don't worry"

"yes and they were about to tell us why" Paige interrupted, Then Leo sighed and Sam began to talk

"the new brotherhood of the thorn found a way to destroy the power of three, we don't know exactly how, all they told us is that it has to do with and ancient ritual they actually improved and they used the strength of this day, you know, not only hallows eve but in a very special cosmic situation"

"That's impossible!" Phoebe yelled

"then why are you powerless?" Andy interrupted

"well what are we doing here?" Paige said "We must be looking for a way to get it back"

"there's no way, the elders told us" Leo said

"So what we basically have to sit down and wait until they come and kill us?!" Piper was freaking out

"Actually no, they gave us specific instructions" he said and told them what to do

"I'll go get the book" Andy said "you go to the basement we're running out of time"

"okay and that include us how?" Victor asked a bit annoyed as he recognized San "and what's he doing here?"

"DAD, not now, he's Paige's father whether you like it or not, besides he's protecting us so get over it!" Piper yelled

"However he still has a point" Morris added

"Actually we don't know we didn't call you" Piper said

"I called you" Cassandra appeared

"SEER!" Phoebe said ready to fight

"LIGHT Seer, my child" she added "My name is Cassandra and I'm here to coordinate this process, don't worry we have everything under control, your powers were based on your sister bond that's true, but also on the balance between mother woman and crone, soul mind and spirit that's the parts the evil side broke using a ritual and potion, we're just changing the foundation, Victor Darryl there's a reason for you to be here you'll find out in time blessed be, fear not!" she said as she fade away

"Eleven fifty" Piper said worried sitting on the basement "and All this wait for something we don't know is not helping at all "

"WE have to trust the elders they know what they're doing, besides they need you alive you are the strongest force of our side" Leo tried to calm her down

"Were Leo, were !" Paige remarked

"Leo's right" Phoebe said "we're survivors, we'll make it this time"

"It's a matter of faith "Andy added

Sam approached to Paige feeling the ice look on Victor's eyes and whispered "remember this "the great work of magic is sought" is very important ok?"

She nodded not knowing what he meant

11:58 Outside the manor a huge wind was whistling, like a tornado, erasing, taking things away.

11:59 Piper felt wind and the bell made a soft musical sound as a voice began to speak in front of the earth placed north

"hear now the words of the witches" Prudence Halliwell appeared in a swirl of bright lights, she was corporeal, alive

"The secrets we hide in the night!" Piper said crying

"the oldest of Gods are invoked here" Phoebe made a huge effort to speak then Paige looked to Sam understanding and said

"the great work of magic is sought"

Victor had tears in his eyes like the rest including Leo, Again Prue's voice began

"In this night and this hour we call upon the ancient power

make the earth let our powers reborn

and bring them here to we sisters four,

we want the power, give us the power"

An earthquake shook as the book of shadows changed the triquitra into a four waves cross the sisters glow for a moment then everything was peaceful

"Prue!" Piper and Phoebe yelled running to hug her tight

"Now we know "the whitelighters smiled as Victor approached to them

"Prue!" he said and she smiled at him "Dad" he joined the hug, for a moment Paige felt left out Then Prue approached to her with Piper and Phoebe still hugging her

"Paige, we meet at last" she invited her to join the family reunion


End file.
